A method and an apparatus for grinding crankshafts in chucks are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,208. Two different grinding disks are provided to grind the cylindrical end section of the crankshaft, the main bearing and the crankpins, and their radial surfaces. Since the grinding disks conform to the shapes of the bearing surfaces, they can be used only one after the other.
DE 10 2004 053 342 describes a method and apparatus for grinding a nonstraight workpiece that is chucked at both ends in a headstock and a tailstock, with at least two grinders that, together with a brace, are simultaneously used at least part of the time on the workpiece surface to be ground. Cylindrical workpiece surfaces are machined according to this method.